1. Field of Application
It is difficult for disabled persons to carry luggage along with their wheelchair while moving from place to place, be it in airport terminals, in and out of hospitals, nursing homes, etc. Travel is extremely difficult as usually an assistant is required to help move the luggage of the disabled traveller. The luggage of the disabled traveller is handled separately, the traveller cannot move the wheelchair and their luggage together, without the help of another person. This creates dependence on another individual in cases of travel or even simpler day-to-day activities such as going to the hospital, shopping, etc. and thus hinders the disabled individual from carrying out certain activities. Our invention takes out the dependence on another individual so that the disabled wheelchair user can gain a great deal of independence by moving their own luggage along with their wheelchair. This is most convenient at airports where the wheelchair user no longer needs to depend on airport staff to handle their luggage and they can be in charge of it themselves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Other inventions have put the luggage in a large carrier (U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,029), this makes it inconvenient and difficult to use for a disabled person as the carrier needs to be carried somehow itself before it can carry the luggage. Another invention has put the luggage on the side of the wheelchair (U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,819). This can result in difficulty during turning and throw off the balance of the wheelchair. Also the attachment is very complicated and difficult to use, as is the carrier mentioned before.